World War 2
The following is data provided by TheBoldWriter and other disclosed organizations. Two days following the suicide of Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun, Unit Team DISCLOSED checked the abode of Nazi leader Adolf Hitler for reasoning for exactly WHY his military had taken action in the events of World War 2. The managed to find a small cube resembleing a Rubix Cube, with no turning points, it hd been made of a solid dark blue obsidian and had several light blue glowing cubic veins through out the cube, upon touching one will cause an increase of aggrivation. Adolf Hitler was searching through devices and objects that would give off a scource of entertainment within his household, when he found the stated small cube. He took a liking to touching the lights and watching as the vein would vanish and then re appear unpon another area occupied before by free obsidian space on the six faced cubic parameters around it. Yet he began to get a slight head ache. And it only got worse upon touching each vein. His wife, Eva Braun came in, and immediately he rushed her out of the room,closed and locked the door, closed the curtens, blocked out all light, and began to play with the cube, once again. His commonly seen friends had not seen him for days. But they did indeed see his wife Eva Braun around. Eva Braun explained to each of his friends how he would just sit at his desk in his office all day in the dark playing with an obsidian cube. Once, his friends tried to contact Adolf Hitler, and he did indeed answer. His voice was nervous and frantic. His voice had the slightest touch of psychopathic insanity. "Adolf Hitler is not hear right now. Go away! Hahahaaa! Adolf Is not here! GO AWAY! Dont find me. Dont you DARE FIND ME, HAHAHAHAHAAA!". It hung up with that. Eva, unaware of her husband's dwelling,and on a night of a deadly storm, thought her husband had finally gone to bed, so she decided to break into his office and look into the shadowy and soul pierceing darkness in which the cube resided in. Upon taking a seat at his desk, lightning struck and the power cut. Eva was only able to touch one blue vein before lightning struck again, revealing two, diolated, yellow pupils next to her in the darkness. Adolf grabbed the cube from her and ran off into the darkness of the house. The next morning, Eva found her husband had locked him self inside their bedroom, and a light blue glow had shined in the creases of the doors that emmited a escence of curriosity towards her. Eva looked through the key-hole, to find Adolf hanging onto a table with the cube on it, face down and arms hanging over the side. The cube began to shine and glow a complete light blue, and Adolf's arms grabbed the table's sides and began to shake it, his head face up to reveal his eyes strained horribly. His eyes began to shine from yellow, to red, to dark blue, to finally light blue. His shouts changed from terrifying murder to violent rage, in which he hung his head above the table. When Eva was able to get in, he got up and started ranting on about how the cube was his savior and how he was able to do things he could never do before he had achieved his "great savior cube". She found him insane , and sent him off to a mental ward, upon his return he found this cube of his was gone. He searched, and searched, but never found it. He later found it in Eva's dressing room. He threw her out of the house, and turned her room into a trophy room, with one soul trophy. He was soon driven into a deep insanity, and he decided he would make an army to aid him in making all people believe in "god". Several people contacted him and told him they had also heard of and used the cube. They all gathered with him and formed the Nazis, and they even made a fake cause to killing all non believers, in which they blamed the Jewish people for not beliveing their god was aswell the "mighty cube". Eva Braun was not done with Adolf. She was his general court of the "Cult Of Cube", in which she was able to bring him the cube on a white pillow every meeting. No one knew of these meetings, and this drove Hitler to power. When the cube was found by Unit Team DISCLOSED, the member who touched it could recall visions and memories of being sucked into the cube and taken over, aswell as others having had their personalities switched. The cube was identifyed as the "Cube of Soulosus" This cube is a cube that sends brain waves of souls collected by the cube's mannifested being Soulosus, a demonic being trapped by the ancient arcitects, and sealed by ancient egyptians, the seal being inpowered by pyramids placed around Egypt, the people who touch the veins long enough and with enough quantity of times, will have their soul replaced with another. Adolf Hitler and an ancient warlord had their souls switched in his bedroom, in which his soul was ripped from him by the ancient demon Soulosus. This cube was a single piece to a solidified underground chamber full of one thousand cubes to a puzzle. No one knows what will happen if the puzzle is finished. But many who know about it, belive the outcome will be generally EVIL. Others seek to finish it and whatever emerges, they will find profit out of. And even fewer seek the obsidian cube be returned to finish the puzzle. And free their lord from his chamber. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Theory Category:Real Life Category:Original Story